Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by schmie
Summary: A high school fanfic mainly focused on Neji x Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Two Beds And A Coffee Machine

**Author:**kinetic addicted

**Summary:** [A high school fanfic mainly focused on Neji x Tenten]

**Legend:**"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A Prince Staring Out The Window**_

Chapter One

'_The span of time a person is given to live is called life. During this time, they are given a choice to either live with contentment or to live in emptiness. Some others though, are robbed of this choice; forced to live a life of slavery under the preference of others. Still some others though, deprive themselves of this choice purposely. They are the ones I'd like to call idiots; idiots who collapse from the pressure of everyday life. To me they are nothing but cowards who waste the life they are given by ending it with their own hands. I loathe them. They leisurely waste the minutes of their lives agonizing over the fact that they're weak. Pathetic. Don't they realize how much others sacrifice just to live another minute…'_

His train of thoughts were ended when a cough forced itself out of his mouth. He coughed till blood dripped down the side of his lips. With his bandaged right hand, he wiped it away. The sound of his coughing must've alerted the nurses as they started rushing to his room.

"Young master are you alright?" A nurse came to his bedside to rub his back; attempting to soothe his pain. He bitterly swatted her hand away and glared at her with his pearl white eyes.

"Leave me alone." He looked away and stared outside the window. His gaze landed on a girl who was walking outside the gates of his family's manor. Though the nurses were in panic in the background, his world fell silent as he continued staring at the girl.

'_There she is again, walking home as always. Wasn't she in the same class as I was? I don't… really remember anymore.' _His eyebrows furrowed trying to remember her name. Annoyed at his failed attempts, he pushed away his blanket and got up completely ignoring the nurses' protests. He reached for his crutch and started walking out the door. The nurses tried helping him but he only pushed them away.

As fast as his injured legs could take him, he walked through the grand hallways of the mansion that were lit with yellow lights that hang from the ceilings. The walls were painted white and the corners where the ceiling and the wall met were rimmed with white stone carvings of Sakura flowers. As he went down the marble stairs, the stone felt cold to his feet and he realized that he forgot his slippers. For what seemed like forever, he finally reached the large front doors of his house. It was made of fine cherry wood with intricate carvings decorating its borders. A butler greeted him and opened the door for him and he quickly walked out. When he reached the gates of the manor, the girl was already out of sight. His eyebrows furrowed realizing the fact that he wasted what little energy he had for nothing. He was about to return to the manor when he heard a soft voice call out his name.

"Hyuuga-san." The girl stood there in front of him holding her black school bag with both hands. Her hazelnut eyes gleamed as the afternoon sun shone on her face. Her hair was done in two buns with yellow ribbons tied to hold them up. She was wearing their school's uniform but he noticed that her skirt was a little bit longer and that she was wearing sneakers instead of the usual black shoes. Now that he noticed it, she was dirty and sweaty. He'd examine her more but her voice stopped him from doing so.

"Sorry I just got back from soccer practice and the school showers were broken." She let out a sheepish smile which he found amusing. He continued staring at her as if signaling her to continue speaking. She seemed to notice this and started talking again.

"The class wanted to know how you were doing so they sent me since I pass by your house on my way home anyway…" She trailed off as she stared at his bruised and battered body. He had just been released from the hospital after the incident.

The boys' soccer team was on their way to the tournament training seminar when men clad in dark clothes ambushed them. Three substitutes died along with the coach while four other players were injured. Neji wasn't shot. He was kidnapped. Apparently they were after the large ransom they could get from the Hyuuga's, after all they own the current largest company in Japan. He resisted but there were thirteen men against him. During his resistance he broke his left arm. His legs were beaten to make sure he couldn't run. After a few days of trying to negotiate with the Hyuuga's they found out that they couldn't get a cent even if they killed him. To the Hyuugas, he was worth nothing. Who would after all, pay for the life of a branch member? While the men planned on how to dispose of him, he ran. Even though his legs hurt like hell, he ran. He managed to climb over some fence. The jump was high, but he made it. The landing wasn't so successful though for after he fell he fainted. He was then found by the house owner after his dog wouldn't stop barking behind the bushes in his backyard.

"I'm fine." He replied as he looked away. He didn't like it when people minded his business.

"Will you be going back to class soon?" She asked.

"I'll try going on Monday." He shifted his crutch as if trying to point out that he could barely walk and she was asking him to go to school.

"Oh. Then here, take this." She opened her bag and started looking for something. She pulled out a thick brown notebook and handed it to him. He didn't know how to take it. His left hand was on a sling and his right was holding on to his crutch. They stood there awkwardly until she gave out a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry I totally forgot about, your arm." She scratched the back of her head as she said this.

"Hn." He turned his back on her and started walking back to the manor as she stood behind him, dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Oh right." She caught up to him and they started walking side by side.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Neji sat on his bed staring at the notebook she gave him. It had sure signs that it was used but it was well kept. On the lower right corner of the notebook, he read _'Ama Tenten'_. He opened it and saw the notes she kept. Her writing was neat and she noted a lot of important facts. As he turned more pages he found a smile had crept up his face. She had little drawings of a chibi version of her explaining the lesson from time to time.

On the last page of the notebook, he found a drawing of a boy staring out the window. He had long brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a grey ribbon. He wore a red sweater over his white long sleeved polo. He kept two buttons open revealing a strange cross pendant that hung on a silver necklace. On his left wrist was a shiny silver watch and on his right middle finger was a simple silver ring. Outside the window was a soccer field.

It didn't take him too long to realize that it was him she drew and he remembered that day clearly. It was the day before the incident and it had been raining badly. The fields were flooded but despite the bad weather, the higher ups refused to cancel the seminar tomorrow. Below the drawing, he found a simple quote.

'_What his pearl white eyes see, I'll never really know._

_But what my own eyes see, a prince staring out the window.'_

"Hn. A prince with his arm on a sling and his legs broken. Hn, what a great prince." His every word dripped with sarcasm as he found himself helpless. He set the notebook on the side table and rang the bell button beside the lamp twice. In a few seconds, a butler came in.

" You need anything young master?" The butler asked after he bowed to him.

"Prepare breakfast for me at six and get the car ready by seven." He replied as he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Are you going to class tomorrow, young master?" The butler asked. Neji nodded and pulled the ribbon that held his hair to a low ponytail.

"I shall prepare your uniform then, young master. Have a nice rest." After that said the butler bowed once again and left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Neji ran his right hand through his hair making sure there were no tangles. After that he turned the lamp beside him off and pulled the blanket over him. He needed rest for he knew tomorrow, the school was going to make his day hell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, Tenten started fixing her hair up into two buns. Today her maid prepared red ribbons for they matched the red soccer uniform she wore this morning. She had P.E. for her first subject and as the captain of the soccer varsity team, she was excused from the class. But she wasn't going to waste the free time she had. She had to train for the upcoming tournament against Suna High. With the blond captain leading the team they were up against, it wasn't going to be easy. But she wasn't going to give up just because the opposing team had the advantage.

With her hair done, she flashed a wide grin and stretched a bit. She grabbed her bag and started running down the stairs. Just as she was about to reach the door, her father called out to her.

"Tenten." He smiled.

"Daddy. Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be in the airport for your flight to Singapore?" She asked as she walked over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped a hand around his daughter's waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm about to leave. Why don't you come with me and we'll drop you off at school on the way?"

"Alright." She said as she held on to her father's hands and started walking out the door.

Tenten had lost her mom when she was eight. Her dad was all she's got. They owned a chain of companies and he was often away on business trips but he never fails to show Tenten that he loved her.

As the family driver drove to school, Tenten watched as they passed by the Hyuuga's manor that morning. The car was in front of the front doors and butlers were busy preparing.

_'Perhaps he needs to see the doctor this morning?'_ She thought to herself.

In a few minutes, they reached the school. Tenten kissed her dad goodbye and got off the car. She started walking towards the locker rooms passed the hallways of the second building. When she got there, a few of her team members were already there.

"Good morning." She said with a soft smile as she leaned on the doors entrance.

"Morning!" They all replied with wide grins on their faces.

"Are you guys ready? Lets go." She said as she dropped her bag on one of the benches and started off to the fields for their early morning exercises.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"G-good m-m-morning Neji-n-nissan." The younger Hyuuga stuttered as she tried to greet her cousin. Neji nodded but never greeted her back. When they got to the car, a butler opened the door for Hinata but Neji opened his on his own. Usually he'd open the door for her, but in his condition he decided that the butler could do it for her. They sat in silence as the car drove off.

"H-how are- anou… Did y-you sleep well Neji-n-nissan?" Neji sighed at her failed attempts on asking how he was doing.

"Hinata your stuttering would get you no where." He replied as he looked away and stared out the window.

"I'm s-sorry…" She bowed her head low.

"I'm fine. The medications ease the pain. The doctors said I could walk without the crutch in a few weeks but my arm has to stay on a sling for three more months."

Hinata smiled at her cousin. She knew that even through his cold words, he cared for her silently. When they were young, he used to loathe her a lot. But even if that wasn't the case anymore, old habits are hard to change and Neji grew up to be silent and cold. She got used to it over time.

They arrived at the school soon. It was hard not to gain attention when black cars in rows would enter the school. Everyone would start moving away to make space as the Hyuuga's guards would get off and assist their masters out of the cars.

Hinata stepped out first. The butlers ran to Neji's side and started assisting him out slowly, making sure he wasn't hurt in the process. After a while he finally stepped out. As he did, he flipped his hair off his shoulders. He didn't do it on purpose but it made the girls scream in the background. He glared as the screams boomed through his ears. His personal fan club was there to greet him. Apparently they saw the car leaving the manor this morning and they prepared cakes and chocolates and banners just in time to welcome him back after the month he took off school.

"Neji-nissan s-sure is popular." Hinata stuttered as she walked side by side with Neji.

"They're annoying." Neji replied as he slowly walked through the hallways. The butlers took care of the chocolates and cakes for him for he had his hands full. Even if he didn't though, he still wouldn't take them. The girls screamed as they all welcomed him.

" Yo Neji!" A familiar blonde shouted from the end of the corridor.

"Eh? You're still alive?" A smirk crept up his face as he watched the annoyed blonde bounce towards his direction and greeted the younger Hyuuga with a wide grin.

"You bastard! We got all worried when news came saying you were half-dead when they found you!" Kiba kept his hands behind his head as he followed the blonde towards him.

"Seeing as he can still be sarcastic in the condition he's in, he's fine." Shikamaru let out a loud yawn as he chewed on a stalk of wheat from who knows where he got it.

"NEJI-KUN! I KNEW YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WOULDN'T RUN DRY SO EASILY! MY FAITH IN YOU WAS RIGHT!" The bundle of green that called itself Lee dashed towards him with utmost glee. He was sure that Neji missed his best friend. Yes, he was Neji's self-proclaimed best friend.

"Does that mean we get to eat chips at Neji's house again sometime soon?" Chouji asked innocently between bites. Shino remained silent but nodded towards the Hyuuga, signaling he acknowledge his presence back in the school.

"Eh? You lazy bums actually came to greet me?" He asked as his smirk grew wider.

"We heard from Ino that you were coming so." Naruto grinned widely as he slung a hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga." The young Uchiha greeted him with a smirk.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preview:**

"_What… what did you just say?" Kiba asked with an unsure voice that dared waver from the shock that hit them._

_"I don't like repeating myself." Neji deadpanned but he kept his cool and his emotions tucked._

_"What do you mean you can't play soccer anymore?!" Naruto screamed unable to contain his emotions._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Notes:**

This story was written on a cold morning when I suddenly decided not to sleep and to feed my boredom by trying to cure my writer's block. I haven't written anything in a while for most of my previous fanfics got flamed to the point of me giving up. Yes, I took three years off from writing and hopefully I've improved enough for this fic to have a proper progress. Read and review please. I'll try taking flames a little better this time.

The next chapter would be released two days from now so don't forget to come read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Two Beds And A Coffee Machine

**Author:** Schmie

**Summary:** [A high school fanfic mainly focused on Neji x Tenten]

**Legend:**"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Raiding The Fridge**_

Chapter Two

"What… what did you just say?" Kiba asked with an unsure voice that dared waver from the shock that hit them.

"I don't like repeating myself." Neji deadpanned but he kept his cool and his emotions tucked.

"What do you mean you can't play soccer anymore?!" Naruto screamed unable to contain his emotions. He tried to hide it but tears were already forming on the corners of his eyes as he stared at Neji with a face of both anger and sadness.

"My legs aren't the same Naruto. Soccer… isn't an option for me anymore." He wasn't surprised when the doctors came to tell him this news. He expected at least this much. He was thankful enough that he could still walk and that they didn't have to amputate his legs.

At this point, Naruto sobbed but kept his angry face on. He tried wiping away his tears but they came uncontrollably as he cursed the doctors again and again for not doing a better job. The rest of the team had their heads down, trying to swallow this piece of news they didn't really expect.

"You'll… still hang with us right, Neji?" Chouji asked with hopeful eyes. He wasn't really close to the Hyuuga, but Neji had saved his ass during matches enough times for him to call him a comrade. The team fell silent as they waited for his reply. Neji didn't know what to say. Even if he wanted to, things were different now.

"He will. We'll make sure he does, even if we'd have to drag his ass all the way to the field to watch us play." Sasuke had a stern look but they knew he wasn't taking this well either. Neji smirked but it slowly faded. He knew that even though they wanted him back right now, the time will come when he would be nothing but a burden and a nuisance.

"So what are we waiting for? Aren't we supposed to be holding a party for Neji or something?" Shikamaru tried to kill the awkward silence that consumed them.

"Wouldn't that be too troublesome for you?" Neji retorted.

"Yeah it would. But the girls would surely kill us if we keep prince Neji all to ourselves now wouldn't they?" Shikamaru stood and flashed a small grin. Neji glared at him but the rest of the team agreed and started dragging him to the school's auditorium.

"Neji Neji! Close your eyes for a sec!" Naruto started to blindfold him. He would resist but he didn't really have any free hands to push the blonde away.

"Let's draw on his face! Quick!" Neji's eyes widened in horror behind the blindfold as Kiba popped a pen open and was about to draw a mustache when Sasuke's hand stopped him.

"You seriously want Watanabe to dice you alive?" Sasuke reminded him. Neji smirked as Kiba retracted his hand and pouted.

"I swear that bitch is the human form of the devil himself." The group laughed at the thought of the Hyuuga's fan club president and continued pushing Neji towards the auditorium.

As he entered the auditorium, he heard people cheer and welcomed him back. His blindfold was slowly removed and party poppers were popped. Confetti fell from the ceilings and he was led into the middle of the room where the food was located. There was a cake with seventeen candles. He stared at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Did I enter the wrong party? It isn't my birthday you know." He said this with a voice that only his friends could hear. They chuckled and Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder. He winced in pain and glared at the blonde when Kiba followed Naruto and slung an arm over his other shoulder. He glared and the others only laughed.

"Let's take a pic!" Kiba shouted.

"Where's Lee when you need him?" Naruto searched the room for the bundle of green but failed to see him. He frowned.

"We'll do it!" Watanabe's group came up to them and took out cameras.

"Oh okay!" Naruto grinned widely and the others smiled. Neji glared at the flashes of light that continuously hurt his eyes. But through it all, his eyes slowly scanned the crowd for a brunette. He didn't see her.

"Oi Neji blow out your candles!" Naruto shouted over his right ear.

"Yeah so we can eat the cake!" Chouji smiled widely at the Hyuuga. He leaned in and was about to blow when a loud shout interrupted them.

"NEJI MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND HOW CAN YOUBLOW OUT YOUR CANDLES WITHOUT ME!" Lee stood at the entrance with a pout. Beside him, Tenten stood trying to calm the boy down.

"Lee! Come over here! Hurry before Chouji swallows the whole cake down!" Kiba shouted as he waved his hand in the air. Lee ran over to them leaving Tenten behind. For a moment, Neji and Tenten's eyes met.

"Hurry hurry hurry! Blow blow blow!" Naruto shouted as he held a knife and a fork ready. Neji leaned in a bit making sure his hair didn't catch fire. He started blowing them out and everyone cheered. As he lifted his head up, he saw that Tenten was no longer there. He frowned.

______________________________________________________________________________

As the party went on and everyone ate, he slowly made his way out of the room. Outside, there was a small Chinese pagoda over a fish pond. There was a small bridge that linked it to the land. Behind the pagoda was a small artificial waterfall. She sat over the railing of the pagoda with a plate of fried rice and egg rolls. She slowly ate, enjoying the cool wind that blew through her undone hair. She kept it down for it was still wet. Her skirt fluttered a bit, revealing her much lighter legs.She seemed to notice his presence as she turned her head to face him.

"Mm? Why isn't the party boy in the party?" She asked jokingly as he started walking towards her.

"Same reason why the guest isn't in it." He replied as he set his crutch on a railing and sat across her.

"Want some?" She offered him an eggroll but he only raised his brow in reply. She leaned forward closer to his face and stretched her arm as if to feed him. Not knowing what else to do, he opened his mouth and ate it.

"Delicious isn't it?" He only nodded in reply.

"Sakura made it. I often envy her for her cooking skills." She said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Why is that so?" He asked.

"Ionno how to cook." She stated bluntly. He tried to suppress a chuckle at this.

"Why don't you practice then?" He asked.

"My cook won't let me." She replied with a pout.

"Why not?"

"The last time I was in the kitchen, I burned the entire right wing of our house down."

"Start practicing with something simple then?"

"… I was trying to boil an egg." This time he couldn't hold in his laugh.

"Not funny." She pouted at him.

"Come over at my house tonight." He said as he stood up and took his crutch.

"Why?" She tilted her head in question.

"Practice." He replied as he started walking away.

"You're seriously inviting me to burn your house down tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at his retreating back. He smirked but said nothing.

"What time?" She stood and set her plate down.

"Seven." He replied over his shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________

"A man was being chased by a murderer in a factory. He hid inside a room filled with canned goods to but he got locked in and couldn't escape. A few days later, the police found him dead inside the room. What caused his death?" Kiba asked the serious group of teens who were squeezing their brain outs for the answer.

"He hung himself!"

"There were no ropes found, idiot!"

"He ate the ropes after?"

"WRONG!"

"He found a genie!"

"Dobe."

"Why you TEME-"

"He suffocated!"

"Wrong!"

"He got crushed by the cans?"

"Not quite."

"He choked on a can?"

"What the fuck?" Kiba raised a brow at Chouji.

"He was on drugs!"

"…" Kiba glared at the blonde.

"HE LOST HIS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"WRONG DAMMIT WRONG!"

"He ate a bug."

"WILL YOU GUYS GUESS WITH NORMAL ANSWERS PLEASE?"

"A CLAM ATE HIM!"

"WHAT THE FUCK GO AWAY! YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO GUESS ANYMORE!"

"HE GAVE UP ON HIS YOUTH!"

"LEE SHUT UP!"

"There was no can opener."

"Dammit Shika stop spoiling the fun." Kiba pouted as the brunette guessed it right. Shikamaru only gave a small grin and went back to lay on the bed of pillows they made on the Neji's room.

"My turn." Sasuke said as he sat Indian style beside the bowl of popcorn which Chouji was currently devouring.

"A man was found dead inside an empty room that was locked from the inside. He had a rope around his neck which was attached to the ceiling. The height between the floor and the ceiling was enough as it to be impossible for him to hang himself without jumping off something like a chair or a table. But remember, the room was empty. The only thing left was a puddle of water beneath the corpse. His pants and shirt were dry. How did he hang himself?"

"He used the rope!"

"We already know that idiot!" Kiba threw a pillow at Naruto's face.

"Well it's not like you have anything better to say!" He stuck his tongue out at him just to annoy him more.

"I'll kill you!"

"Come and I'll fart at you!"

"What the hell guys just guess already." Sasuke glared at both of them to shut them up.

"But its so haaaaard." Chouji said as he munched on his chips.

"Adrenaline rush?"

"He jumped up and grabbed the rope?"

"Impossible."

"He was hung by some one else?"

"It was locked from the inside."

"HE LOST HIS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!"

"What the hell Le-

"He stood on a block of ice."

"THAT'S IT! SHIKA'S BANNED FROM PLAYING THIS GAME! FOREVER!" Kiba and Naruto tackled Shikamaru with pillows in their hands. Shikamaru only laughed.

"My turn." Neji smirked.

"A man was found dead inside a room. The only things that were inside were a hanging lamp, a table, two chairs, a gun and fifty-three Bicycles. He was obviously shot using the gun. But the question is, why was he shot?" **[Answer found in the Author's Note]**

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Give us a clue!" Naruto whined.

"Alright. Out of the fifty-three Bicycles, only fifty-two were real."

"WHAT?! THAT ONLY CONFUSES US MORE!"

"He tired himself from riding all those bike- " A knock was heard on the door and a butler came in and bowed.

"Young master, someone is at the door looking for you."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Ama Tenten." The butler replied. The group gave him questioning looks but he only stood up in reply.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute. Let her in." Neji said as he got his crutch and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Yes, Neji-sama. Would your friends want more food and drinks, Neji-sama?"

"YES PLEASE!"

"RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN"

"TACOS AND CHEESE!"

"Pepsi would do."

"I prefer Coke."

"Ice cream?"

"POPCORN AND SODA AND HONEY GLAZED CHICKEN AND MACARONI AND CAKE AND SALAD AND MANHATTAN MEAT LOVER'S PIZZA AN-

"LET'S RAID THE FRIDGE!" Naruto stood up and dashed out the door with Kiba, Lee and Chouji following him enthusiastically. The others sighed and stood up to follow them. After Neji had put on a shirt, he proceeded downstairs to greet his awaited guest.

"You came." Neji greeted as he saw Tenten sitting on the white sofa. She wore pink skinny jeans and a black shirt that had test tubes and flasks imprints that said "We'd have great Chemistry". She wore black high heels that had thick straps and her hair was up in its usual buns.

"Course I'd come. I was really looking forward to burning this manor down." She said as she let out a small smile. He went down the last steps of the marble stairs and led her to the kitchen only to find that his so-called friends had already ransacked the kitchen. You'd think they'd have enough face to stand up from the counters and leave the room but instead, they only sat there and waved at Neji to come join their "Who can eat up the Hyuuga's food supply for a month in five minutes" contest. Neji glared. He glared so hard they could feel holes burning through their clothes.

"Why do I feel like Neji's pissed?" Naruto asked dumfounded. But before he could get any answers, he realized that everyone had already left him to face the wrath of the white eyed boy alone.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Preview:**

No preview for this chapter since I haven't wrote the third one yet. Sorry guys~

________________________________________________________________________________

**Special Thanks:**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alert lists and favorites list. **I was quite shocked because when I checked my mail today there were quite a few actually.

**For the only one who reviewed for the first chapter, thank you very much. **Schmie's got more inspiration to finish this fic now wee~

**Author's Notes:**

This second chapter was pretty much bland and short in my opinion. It started out with bad news, continued neutrally and then ended comically. I guess I wanted a bit more scenes of the guys being friends to emphasize the fact that this is a high school fic. The game they played was actually the one we had in class today. I answered all three questions first among all my classmates and I was too happy that I had to share it.

**The answer to the third question** _is actually that he cheated. The Bicycles were actually the brand of cards and not the bikes itself. So the man basically cheated while they were playing because he had a fake Bicycle card, which was the fifty-third card. He was shot because the other player got pissed. So basically that's how it went._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please. The next update will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Two Beds And A Coffee Machine

**Author:** Schmie

**Summary:** [A high school fanfic mainly focused on Neji x Tenten]

**Legend:**"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Cinderella**_

Chapter Three

After beating the crap out of Naruto with his crutch, Neji lead Tenten into the kitchen. Adrenaline plus anger sure was a bad combination and the blonde had to learn it the hard way. He ended up with sore limbs but who was to blame when he was up against a Hyuuga who was well trained in swordsmanship – well in this case crutchmanship.

"Nice friends." Tenten said as she gave out a small laugh.

"He's lucky I'm in no condition to fight him properly." Neji was still frowning at the damage his crutch took from beating Naruto.

"So… What are we making?" Tenten asked, trying to start things up.

"Well seeing as they ate everything I guess we'd go for simple cookies. At least they had enough decency to leave the flour alone." Neji limped over to one of the white cupboards that were rimmed with intricate carvings. He wanted to take out the basic kitchen wares that they were going to need but he only had one free hand. Tenten quickly noticed this and walked over to help him.

"Take that bowl." Neji tried instructing her as to which ones he'd want to use.

"This one?" "No the other one. Left. No no more left." "What? Can't we just use any of them? I mean like they all look the same." Tenten was mentally laughing at Neji's obsessive and compulsive behavior and this seemed to show as she failed to suppress a couple of laughs.

"No." Neji glared. "This bowl is made of finer china as compared to the other ones and –"

"Okay okay I get it." Tenten said as she chuckled but nevertheless took the bowl Neji wanted. Pleased, Neji proceeded to instruct her as to which utensils he preferred and which ingredients he wanted. This went on for quite some time until they got everything ready. When everything was set on the table, he started teaching her.

"We mix the sugar, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla and butter first."

"Okay."

"No no not too much butter."

"Ahaha I'm sorry."

"You're making it too sweet."

"Oh I thought we needed 3/4cup of sugar."

"We only need two eggs why are you adding another one?"

"Waaah I'm sorry. Do I throw this away now?"

"No it's okay we'll just make more."

"Okay."

"Don't mix it like that, you have to tilt the bowl to the side a bit. "

"Like this?"

"Add in the vanilla."

"Woah, it smells good."

"Don't drink it."

"I'm not trying to drink it I'm smelling i-

"Add in the salt and baking soda."

"Okay."

"No not too much or you'll make it stiff."

"Waah did I put in too much?"

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if the cookies come out rock-hard."

"Thanks that's soooo encouraging." Tenten rolled her eyes at the smirking Hyuuga.

The night went on as the white-eyed boy continued teaching the brunette. The latter would often spill ingredients or put in too much while the Hyuuga only laughed or sighed. He wasn't really the patient type of person but when you're having fun, you tend to forget the things that bother you. After the kitchen has been put into complete disorder, Tenten's first cookies were finally baked.

"Waaah they're finally ready! I wonder what they'd taste like." Tenten said as she wiped away flour from her face.

"Probably not what cookies are supposed to taste like."

"You ass." Neji smirked at her annoyed face. She opened the oven and took the tray out with her mitten-covered hands. A bright smile made its way up her face and Neji couldn't help but stare. She probably felt this as she turned her head to face the Hyuuga.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Hn. Butter on your forehead." Neji smirked and limped away to get brown paper bags. She pouted but set the tray down to wipe the butter away. Neji came back with the bags and set it beside the tray.

"Wait for it to cool before transferring it to the bags." "Okay." Neji pressed the bell button beneath the kitchen counter twice and a maid came in.

"Prepare tea." He said as he signaled Tenten to follow him.

"Yes, young master." Neji lead her to the garden just outside the kitchen. There were glass garden tables and white metal wire chairs. A few meters away from the tables was a fountain illuminated by lights.

It was already passed ten and the stars were out to light the sky. The moon hid behind clouds but nevertheless, the night was beautiful. They sat on one of the chairs and a maid came to serve them tea. After a few seconds, the whole garden was drowned in yellow light as lanterns that scattered over the place were lit.

"Waah so pretty." Tenten said in awe. Neji was also in awe – but not with the lights.

The light of the lanterns reflected in Tenten's eyes and it made it seem as if her eyes were glowing. The strands of hair that fell from her buns danced in the night wind and her skin glowed of golden amber. Evening crickets were the only music and the sound of gushing water from the fountains filled the place. Though she was dirty of flour and her hair was in utter disarray, Neji found that he had never seen anyone else look so serene.

"The tea is good." Tenten said as she brought the cup to her face to smell the steam.

"It's just plain green tea." Neji looked away as he rested his head on one clenched fist.

"Still good though. I often drink ginseng and it gets boring in a while." Tenten replied.

"Chinese ginseng?"

"Mhm. I'm Chinese."

"I see. So why are you here in Japan?"

"My dad has his business based here and he was often away from Beijing when I was young. I complained so he brought me here to Tokyo when I turned eight."

"I see. So –

"Hey Nejiji we're going home okay?" Naruto shouted from the sliding glass door that lead to the kitchen. [**Neji + jiji = Nejiji. Naruto is trying to imply that Neji is an old man. It's like how Allen calls Kanda Bakanda. Baka + Kanda = Bakanda meaning stupid Kanda.**]

"Go away." Neji replied still bitter from the incident a while ago.

"Hmp. So mean." Naruto pouted.

"Oi Let's go dobe. Iruka-sensei will scold me again for taking you home so late." Sasuke shouted from the background with his hands in his pockets.

"Seeya Neji!"

"Bye Neji."

"SEE YOU TOMORROW NEJI-KUN!"

"Thanks again for the –munch munch- chips –munch munch-."

The rest of the group waved good bye and left the manor. They went home in a convoy of two cars – Shika's car and Sasuke's car. Naruto, Kiba and Lee road on Sasuke's car while Chouji and Shino road on Shika's car.

"Not fair why do I get all the psychos with me?!" Sasuke complained while Shika only laughed.

"Ne Sasuke teme, who was that girl Neji was with?" Naruto asked.

"THAT'S TENTEN!" Lee replied with a grin.

"Who's Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"I believe she's the soccer varsity captain. We've had a match with her before back when we had the boys vs. girls match on June last year." Sasuke replied.

"Eh? How come I don't remember?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You never remember anything baka!" Kiba playfully punched Naruto's head.

"AHO!"

"You weren't there Naruto. You and Neji were on the seminar held in Osaka." Sasuke tried refreshing his memory.

"Oh. I see. Was she good?" Naruto asked.

"TENTEN IS VERY GOOD!" Lee replied with enthusiasm.

"You know her Lee?" Kiba asked.

"WE GREW UP TOGETHER!"

"I see."

"She was the one who had five goals against our reserves." Sasuke stated.

"Woah five goals???" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Oh I remember now! She only managed to get two passed us though. I blame Shino for not doing a better job at being keeper." Kiba grinned.

"It's not Shino's fault. She was really good." Sasuke corrected him.

"So what's Neji doing with the soccer varsity captain?" Naruto asked again.

Back in the manor, Neji and Tenten were transferring the cookies into the bags.

"Here. You can have this bag." Tenten offered with a smile.

"Hn." He took it but left it on the kitchen counter.

"I should go home as well. It's getting late." Tenten said as she looked over the wall clock that read quarter passed eleven.

"I'll walk you home." Tenten blinked twice at Neji.

"What?" Neji asked. Suddenly, he remembered his legs. He frowned.

"I can still walk." Neji said refusing to accept his weak state. Tenten chuckled and nodded.

"If you insist." With that, they both left the manor.

As they were walking on the streets, Neji's butler was a few meters behind. He was near enough that once his master needed him he would be able to respond, but far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear their conversations.

"Will you be coming to school again tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"I've been away for too long. I refuse to repeat the year all over again."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I was planning on taking the main entrance to get to class tomorrow since it's faster. But seeing as you're going, it'll probably be crowded by your fan club again."

Neji stopped walking and frowned at her. She stopped as well and looked at him.

"What?"

"You're talking as if I were a plague." Tenten chuckled and apologized and they started walking again.

"You're on the same class as I am, aren't you?" Neji asked.

"I've been in the same class with you ever since we were nine." Tenten replied, her voice fading softer as each word escaped her lips. Not really knowing what to say, Neji opted not to reply. The rest of the trip was silent and nobody dared start a conversation.

"We're here." Tenten said as they stopped in front of a mansion. The street lights glowed upon both of them and their breath fogged up at the cold air. She gave him a bright smile before thanking him.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

As the guards of the gates ushered her in, Neji felt as if his dream was ending. His wrist watched rang in alarm and he looked at it by instinct. Twelve midnight was what it read. He laughed at the irony and turned around to leave when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw a mini low-cut Converse sneaker keychain on the floor. He called for his butler to pick it up for him. As he was handed the keychain, he stared at it with a smile and started leaving for his manor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'_At twelve midnight, Cinderella left the palace and left only a single shoe for the prince to remember her.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preview:**

"_What are you doing with that girl?! You're not… in a relationship with her… are you? It's all lies isn't it?! Answer me!!" She asked as tears flowed down the side of her face._

"_So what if I am?" He replied with a poker face._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Notes:**

Atatatatatatatatata I know I know. I took too long to make the freaking third chapter. I got really bored so lol. Anyway I hope you guys liked this third chapter. And uh thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Read and Review please~**


End file.
